


Stabbed in the foot

by Ozpin_Lover_MP



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Mind Control, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozpin_Lover_MP/pseuds/Ozpin_Lover_MP
Summary: Strong minds were hard to influence, but when they were this close and this emotional… piece of cake.Written by my brother.





	Stabbed in the foot

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly written by my brother, I just helped him a little with the grammar.

Neiman sighed and blew a strand of aquamarine blue hair out of his face. He shifted his arms uncomfortably in front of him. They were shackled of course, but he could easily fix that. With a quick thought, his eyes glowed white behind his goggles and the guard walked over, zapped them, and then left the room. Goodness, he loved his semblance. 

Although this was rubbish. If he wouldn’t be killed for it he would ask for a pay rise. This was ridiculous. He wasn’t a combat expert he was a neuroscientist. Hy was he the one having to get himself out of these situations? 

Glynda, Ozpin and then Ironwood all entered the room.

"Ahh general what a nice surprise, " Neiman said, smiling innocently. 

“Save your pleasantries for the judge” Ironwood growled, 

"Frankly I have no idea what judge you speak of. Have I committed a crime? " 

“Stop lying and tell us what you know”, Ironwood replied. 

Ozpin put his hand up. “May I?” 

Ironwood nodded. 

“We seem to have come to a crossroads Mr…?” 

“Blanka,” Neiman replied dully. 

“But if you help us it might be quite beneficial to you,” 

"I don't know what help I can give you I am a mere scientist "

“You can start by telling us where Salem is hiding,” Glynda announced, folding her arms. “Then you can tell us why she’s hiring goons to steal crates of dust,” 

"She could be anywhere. For all I know, she’s sunbathing in Vacuo whilst we all do her dirty work,” 

“The crates of dust then?” Ironwood asked, leaning on the table. 

Neiman smirked. Strong minds were hard to influence, but when they were this close and this emotional… piece of cake. 

Neiman's eyes began to glow and so did Ironwoods. Without a word Ironwood punched Glynda’s face with his metal arm, catching her off guard. Neiman grabbed the open cuffs and slammed them onto Ozpin's wrists. 

Ironwood grabbed both Glynda’s wrists. Ozpin delivered a strong kick to the stomach to Neiman who grunted and buckled over. As Ozpin went for another kick, Neiman's weapon a floating arrow shot out of his back pocket and went through Ozpin's foot pinning it to the floor.

Ozpin yelled in pain.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I have work tomorrow and it's been a busy day so I might just leave now. Goodbye, " Neiman with a said with a smirk. 

He walked to the elevator and waved mockingly as the doors close behind him.

… 

As soon as Nieman left the room, Ironwood's eyes went back to normal and he let go of Glynda’s wrists. 

Ozpin felt like his foot was on fire. 

Glynda grabbed her scroll and called an ambulance while Ironwood stood there in shock.

...

When Neiman got back to his lab, his smirk was gone. He realised that if Salem found out he was caught there would be ...consequences. Bad consequences. Involving Tyrian and being on the wrong end of a knife probably. 

He asked the guards if Salem had contacted him, since his mission report was late after all. Thankfully, she hadn’t. 

"Don't let the communication jellyfish thing in. If Salem asks say I'm out on a mission right now," Neiman instructed to the guard, who nodded. Man, those things creeped him out.


End file.
